last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Blade of Honor
The Blade of Honor is the way of infusing lawful spirits into the blade itself, and help through battle. Hit Dice: d10 ''Requirement'' Base Attack Bonus:'' +7'' Feats:'' ''Power Attack or Combat Expertise , Weapon Focus(any bladed type) ''Class Skills'' The blade of honor's class skills are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomatie (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Swim (Str). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int Modifier ''Class Features'' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Blade of Honor gain two exotic weapon proficiency of his choice (as long as they are blades), but no armor proficiency. Spirit Sword: After an hour of meditation (that can be training), the blade of honor can reallocate the spirits that rest in his swords, after that they are locked into these blades until spend an another hour of meditation. Each blades can contain one spirit at a time, and the blade of honor gain one spirit each odd level. These spirits unleash great power when they are drawn from his scabbard but can only activated when it is unsheeted and then attacking, and only once per battle (spirits show themselves only once per battle) . Allocating a spirit does not nullify the swords enchantments. The blade of honor can choose an additionnal spirits at each odd level from this following list: Asura/The Azure Hand: The sword take form of a simple long curved blade with a blue aura. For the next BoH/rounds, the blade of honor can strike with this blade to slow his opponents for three rounds. (Fortitude save, DC 10 + BoH level + Wis Mod). Bizen Bo/The Nihilistic Sky: The sword take form of a dual twisting blades that join up at the tip. When drawn, the blade of honor make a zone of impeding magic around him, as a 10ft zone centered on him. The caster level DC is opposed to 11 + BoH + Str Mod. Chirijiraden/The Flame Eater: The sword take form of a flame like blade, his red metal show's only burning fury. When drawn and use as an attack in the same round, the blade of honor make a semi-circle slash that leave a trail of fire. This effect is a semi-circle burst of sacred fire damage (half damage if immune to fire) of 15ft centered on the blade of honor. His damage is 1d6 per BoH class level. The target hit by this melee attack does not make a reflex save to avoid the sacred fire damage, but all others in the zone can attempt a reflex save DC 10 + BoH + Str Mod. The blade can be used vertically to make a line of 15ft long, 15ft high (but decreasing his high by 5ft each 5ft length). Kikuichimoji/The Brave: The sword take form of a sharp and long blade. When drawn, launch a line of powerful light energy. All those catch into this line is blinded, and light stay for 1 minute/BoH level and give good illumination on 100 ft line (shadowy on 200ft). The 30ft line does 1d6 electric damage per BoH level. The DC to avoid the trail of light is 10 + BoH + Str Mod. Kotetsu/The Wailing One: This sword take form of a long toothed ruby blade. When drawn, the blade of honor summon two ancestors (skeleton warrior if evil, deathless skeleton warrior if good) to fight by his side. These undead/deathless Hit Dice is equal to the BoH Hit Dices. Each 4 hit dice they have, their armor and weapons have a bonus of +1 that dissapear when they die or dismissed. Their base attack and saves raise like a warrior level. They remain active and on control of the blade of honor for 1 round per BoH class level. Kiyomori/The Innocent: This sword take form of a light and pristine blade. When drawn, the blade of honor provide individually to each of his ally on 60ft radius centered on him a damage reduction and a magic damage reduction (including elemental damages) of 2 per BoH level. This spiritual shield stay active for 1 minute per BoH level. Masamune/The Fury: ''This sword take form of the sharpiest of all blade, and his hilt is shaped like a roaring dragon. When drawn, the blade of honor gain half his current hit points into additionnal temporary hit points and gain the effect of haste for 1 round per BoH level. ''Muramasa/The Jailor: This sword take form of a black curved blade, and his hilt hold a black silken noose. For BoH level/attack, the blade of honor sip one attribute points per attacks from the victim his hit with this blade. The attribute drained is choosen by the blade of honor, and he gain immediatly the benefits from the stolen attribute points after a successful attack. This ability drain remain active for 1 minute/BoH level on the victim(s) and on the blade of honor. He cannot sip more of one attribute points per base modifier the blade of honor hold from his attributes. Murasame/The Penitent: This sword is pearl white and his edge is reflecting light. When drawn, this blade heal all allies of 10% of their current health in a 20ft zone centered on the blade of honor, and each successful strike heal these allies of 1 point of damage per BoH level. Yagumo/The Heaven's Cloud: This sword change into a grey and gold blade. When drawn, a burst of magical energy flow through 60ft zone, ignoring allies. All those who fail their will save DC 10 + BoH + Wis Mod., will receive 1d4 sacred damage per BoH level, and the sticking light on the victims purge and prevent concealment (but not total) and to become invisible, reduce hide skill by 5 per BoH level and negate miss chances of affecte. This effect persist as long as the blade of honor hold this weapon. Quick Draw: Gain Quick Draw as bonus feat. Self Expansion: The blade of honor can choose to strike with his will instead of his strength, using his wisdom modifier instead of strength for attack and damage. Sword Dance: When armed with at least one spirit blade (unsheeted), the blade of honor can move up untengible surfaces, like lava, water, etc. without taking damage from these sources (but they will if they are drawn into it). They can also charge through rough and wild surfaces. Sword Stance: When armed with at least one spirit blade (unsheeted), the blade of honor don't loose his armor class versus touch attack. Self Projection: The blade of honor strike true when he successfully hit his target. His strength (or wisdom) modifier applied from 2 handed weapons increase to x2 (instead of x1.5) and from one handed weapon to x1.5 (and off-hand to x1). His Power Attack and Combat Expertise also increase by one more multiplier (3x if two-handed blade, 2x one handed for power attack. And a bonus of 2x for Combat Expertise)